


A light in the darkness

by LthrsHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Getting to Know Each Other, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Lena Luthor, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LthrsHeart/pseuds/LthrsHeart
Summary: Teenage hood isn't easy and you always need a hand to hold , who would want to offer it ?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A light in the darkness

Lena's Pov

Standing of the bench of her now new high school waiting for her next period , she made a wish , one she made every year hoping for it to be once true and fulfilled . 

She wanted someone to care for her , she wanted someone to love her , to appreciate her and hear her problems . Help her get off whatever was heaving her chest . Yet she never had that one person . 

If you see it from other people's perspective they would say she was pathetic , and she wouldn't disagree she begged from her core for someone to come along and help . Yet she knew very much that nobody would know how lonely that would make you feel , no one would understand because as much as she knew everyone had someone to talk to , to rant to , to just cry on their shoulders and most didn't just have one person but larger groups of people yet lena didn't have anyone . 

She did have someone whem she was younger but she can barely remember them and everytime she tries to all she can feel is pain , but even though the last memory of her drowning mother was stuck in her brain she still wanted to call back the good old days , barely . 

And if it came to her now , she would give anything to go back and try to help her mother and even if she couldn't she would've at least drowned with her and didn't have to live in this hell and feel this immense pain . 

But none of that mattered , what she had at home was a plastic-all-perfect family and she could barely fit in the picture anymore , it was getting all too overwhelming and exhausting if she were honest but fir lillian she was nothing but a weak pathetic bastard child . Lillian was as described in fairytale the evil queen , the ice hearted mother that would give her life for her son's success, yet can't seem to give a fuck about her stepdaughter . Lionel was barely coming and when he comes he would drink himself to sleep or wake up and start yelling and beating lena . Lex was the overachiever brother , the one that everybody cherished and worshipped and he hated her . Not because of the attention she stole from him because that didn't happen but lena thought it may have been for her higher intelligence that no one seemed to notice except him in the earlier years . And all that proved one thing there was nothing called a home for lena , because her house was nothing but a roof of lies and play-pretend . 

Kara's Pov 

Being late to school for the first day wasn't such a flex , and having to run instead of just flying is certainly not a good deal if having superpowers was an option . But that was all she was allowed to do , no superpowers , no superhearing , no heat vision , no xray vision , nothing . 

Kara couldn't quite understand why It was such a big deal to have to hide what makes her special , don't they all say that we should embrace who we are so that we can be the best version of ourselves , what happens to all that talk when it comes to reality and after all it's nothing but ink on paper . 

The danvers family might be one of the nicest people kara could meet and she was more than grateful to have them , but they weren't the missing piece of her puzzle . 

Eliza and Jeremiah Took care of her as if she was one of their own but they also took care of her as if she was normal but she wasn't , she was an alien and even though if other's knew that they would make fun of her and disrespect her but kara was proud of it , it was one of the many things she learned when she was little never forget your heritage , your people , your family , they are who you belong to , be proud of it . 

So when she came to earth it wasn't easy for her to fit in especially when she didn't want to , she wanted to just be herself, not guided , not held back , not burdened , just herself . 

And the fact that her adopted sister hated her certainly didn't make things better , and if she were honest it only made it a hundred times harder , her having to fight with alex all the time and alex always being jealous of the attention that kara got , the latter that she didn't even want in the first place . Alex never tried to understand her and neither did any of them for that matter , partly maybe but never truly . 

From night to night she still has nightmares about how it all happened , how she lost her whole world in front of her eyes and couldn't do a thing . She watched everything she loved , everything she was part of fall into the ground and turn into ashes yet all she could do was watch from afar . She wished if her parents didn't send her so at least she would die gracefully , happily even . But that was to no end . She still remembers the 25 years lost for nothing , all that pain that she felt disappear when she held her little cousin's hand that was now all grown up . A part of her felt guilty she wasn't there for him , she didn't help him grow up and figure it all out so she pushed that feeling down and instead felt happy to at least to find a person similar to what used to be home . But that feeling was easily taken away when she put her off at the danvers house and never looked back . 

She was nearly there , she could see the high school from afar , she walked a bit faster for no obvious reasons . But if she thought twice about it she might have wanted to make friends or at least once , because not a lot were ready to be friends with the weirder , less smarter danvers . 

When she walked closer she saw a raven haired girl reading a book so elegantly , she might have thought she was a princess that has fallen from one of the elder historical books and her enchanting beauty didn't much help kara realize she was staring . 

The girl chuckled and pushed herself aside to make room for kara . 

" You wanna sit ? " she asked softly 

" U-h sure , thank you " kara stuttered upon her words . The girl smiled then 

" So , what's your name ? " lena said looking at kara beautiful ocean eyes . 

" Kara .... Kara Danvers . What's yours ? " kara said finally looking up . 

" My name's Lena Luthor . Nice to meet you " the girl named lena said offering her hand . 

Kara took it and shook it tenderly . 

" Nice to meet you too " 

And that's how it all begin .

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
